


Those Butlers (Evil Nobility Art)

by QuiltedRose49



Series: Evil Nobility ‘Verse [2]
Category: Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiltedRose49/pseuds/QuiltedRose49
Summary: Some art I whipped up for Evil Nobility :)
Series: Evil Nobility ‘Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803070
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Those Butlers (Evil Nobility Art)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s rougher than I wanted it to look, but that’s because I’m not at all used to digital art. I wanted to link this in a chapter, but my own ineptitude with technology has made me do this in one of the most roundabout ways possible. 
> 
> Anyway, I’ll probably make more art for this story and others in the future, and just post them as chapters to this image.
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
